


While We're Together

by Majimark



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good for when you feel lonely, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majimark/pseuds/Majimark
Summary: Mark comes home after a busy schedule and having minimal communication with him.





	While We're Together

**Author's Note:**

> This has my Emo™ and lonely feelings poured into it so I hope you will enjoy reading it! It is also my first attempt at writing fanfiction, hopefully its not too terrible ;)

I woke up from a short nap, staring at the textured off-white ceiling. I took a moment to become fully conscious and soon the feeling of loneliness flooded my mind. I let out a long breath, turned onto my side, and stared at the deep brown hardwood flooring. Thoughts of Mark slipped through my mind. My eyes squeezed shut as my wishful thinking only worsened how I was feeling.

I missed him.

And it hurt.

I imagined how tiny changes in my life could've made me infinitely happier. However, these key factors will never change, and my life will continure to be miserable. If only I could see Mark often. I sat up on the soft grey couch and rubbed a tear away from the tip of my slightly swollen eyelids. I halfheartedly combed my fingers through my slightly ruffled hair as I stood up and trudged behind the couch to the kitchen to get myself some comfort food. My stomach rumbled at me as I grabbed a few boxes of strawberry Pocky out of the pantry. Eating hadn't seemed appetizing at all lately, except for a few snacks and sweets, which led to the constant feeling of hunger that I didn't mind.

My body shivered as I sat down on a cold metal stool placed next to the island counter, then I noticed my phone had been left near the edge of the gray granite slab. Sliding it towards me, I chomped on a Pocky stick and chewed lazily while i eagerly turned on my phone screen to check if Mark had sent me any messages. Immediately my posture slouched as an empty screen once again lit up my face. Communication had been extremely scarce between us since recently Mark's schedule was filled 24/7. Perhaps that's why I felt so lonely. I bit into another Pocky stick and stared wistfully at the small screen that soon dimmed to black. 

The sound of a key unlocking the door to the apartment suddenly broke the silence. I stiffened and turned to look at the kitchen wall that blocked my view of the door, unsure of who was entering. Nervousness bubbled inside me when careful footsteps echoed through the apartment. I stared with the strawberry flavored snack still in my mouth as the head of the person I had been missing the most peeped around the corner.

Mark.

I froze in awe as he walked towards me, beaming. Mark stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder while he playfully bit the end off of the hardly eaten sweet I held in my mouth. He chewed the small piece and his adorable giggle filled my ears. I grabbed the snack from my mouth and slid off the metallic stool onto my feet, throwing my arms around Mark's neck and breathing in his comforting scent as we embraced. His firm arms wrapped around my waist.

"I really freaking missed you" I whispered, my voice shaking.  
"I missed you too." Mark's smooth voice was a song to my ears. I moved my hand to wipe a tear off my face before it fell onto his clothes.  
"You're an idiot for not coming sooner," I let out my breath sharply trying not to let it shake.  
"I know."

We stayed linked together for a few moments, my arms squeezing him tighter until I let go to look at his face. His expression saddened as he brushed off a tear I hadn't realized rolled down my cheek. I felt my worries begin to melt away as I stared into his eyes, the same eyes I crazily and absolutely, completely adored. The hands that confidently held my hips gave me immense comfort, enough that I couldn't think of trying to describe it. Tears threatened to burst through violently at any moment. I gazed lovingly into his eyes until I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. My eyes closed and I let myself go. Tears snuck through my closed eyes and poured down my warm cheeks. I gasped in short, quick bursts, and withdrew my arms from around Mark's neck to hold them close to my abdomen, attempting to hide my face with my hands. Mark frowned and pulled me towards his body.

I cried into his chest as he held me tightly, cupping my head in one of his hands. I slipped my arms out from in between us and wrapped them around him, lessening the space between us. Both of us stood together in the otherwise empty apartment, cherishing everything about each other. It wasn't long before I felt a warm drop of water fall onto the skin on my shoulder, and heard Mark beginning to breath in and out sharply with me. I loosened my grip slightly to look up at him. His face had trails of tears running down both sides. I positioned my hand on his cheek and rubbed a tear away, which left slight traces of foundation on my thumb. "Don't ever leave me." I knew the barely audible words that escaped my lips were selfish and impossible. I didn't care. I never wanted to let go and neither did Mark. He didn't reply, only more tears fell from his perfect eyes. Tears trailed down my cheeks as well as I gently wiped his face dry.

Eventually we broke apart and sat down together on the couch. We both had calmed down and stopped crying, then began to have meaningless conversations. I was sideways on his lap and he had his arm around me, refusing to let go. Mark would gaze at me as I spoke to him, then interrupt me with a kiss on my cheek. After several conversations that covered many different topics, we sat in silence and stared at each other. I noticed his eyes flick down to my lips every once in a while, and I giggled.

"Mark Tuan."

I had his full attention and I loved it. I wanted to drown in it.

"Tuan Yien."

I reached behind his head and let my hands go limp. I rested my forehead against his.

"You're amazing and I love you."

I grinned and watched his mouth stretch into a smirk. Mark reached forward and we fell into a kiss.

We eventually pulled back and he reached forward to give me another hug. "I missed you so much. I never want to leave." His jaw moved slightly against my shoulder as he spoke. "Just lock me in here so I'll never have to return to reality." My eyebrows furrowed and I held Mark tighter. I would have sold my soul for us to always be together. Regardless of our desires, the two of us would be forced back into the real word the next day. I felt frustration as my thoughts turned to the grim reality of life, but I wouldn't let anything ruin this time we were together, so I gave my entire attention to the perfect person and the perfect moment I had in front of me.

I decided the future is not reality while we're together.

**Author's Note:**

> There ya go, my first fanfic. Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, and pls don't be afraid to comment I am not an evil person and will appreciate every comment!! I may or may not write more similar to this but with the other members, but I'm not sure. Let me know if you'd enjoy more!


End file.
